Troublesome bunny
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: Valentine's day is fast approaching over the years it changes and differs from many. Ichika and Tabane love blossoms from strange circumstances one-shot lemon


Infinite Stratos troublesome bunny

In the early morning inside of Ichika's room the adult man fast asleep on his bed unaware of a looming figure about to pounce on him. The mysterious figure in the dim light of Ichika's bedroom could vaguely be made out, a pair of pink rabbit ears flopped mechanically up and down. Along with what appeared to be purple frilly pajamas covered in bunnies on the person. This was going to be the perfect way to wake the man up, a cheeky grin spread across the figure's face.

"Wakie, wakie Ikkun your favorite idol Shinonono Tabane is here!" Tabane cheerfully exclaimed jumping on top of the man's sleeping body with all of her weight. At the loud cry and sudden weight on top of him, Ichika jolted upwards on the bed eyes wide awake coughing at the pain now coursing through his system. "Good morning Ikkun! Did you like your wake up call?" She happily asked not even attempting to hide the beaming smile on her face snuggling into the warmth of the male.

"No... Tabane it really hurt." Ichika muttered a slight groan in his voice not looking at the beautiful snuggling woman before him casting his gaze out the shaded window. Today being Valentine's day, Ichika the twenty one year old never a fan of the holiday. Back in IS academy for three years straight he would get hounded by his friends from all sides with candies, dates, and offers that honestly made him sick to his stomach. Needless to say he hoped this Valentine's day would be much different, since he went into hiding with Tabane, the day after he graduated from IS academy.

The reason why he went into hiding with Tabane unfortunately the Alaska treaty was on the eve of falling apart three years ago the day after he graduated IS academy. Every nation wanted him being the only male IS pilot and his friends went back to their own countries to quell down the outcries. For their efforts it did help to a degree, but for his overall safety Chifuyu ordered Ichika to stay with Tabane. It was either stay with Tabane or give in to the other nations want of Ichika being a sperm banquet... to a ton of babies.

'_I'd much rather stay with Tabane forever then deal with that alternative_.' Ichika shivered at the thought of how the alternative would be. No matter how sweet the other nations tried to make it sound with him sleeping with tons of females, Ichika did not want that. Especially after his experiences at IS academy with women practically jumping him in his last year proclaiming their want for him, and getting drugged three times by fellow students. He still had terrifying nightmares from that year.

"Is Ikkun thinking about being a daddy~ for Valentine's day?" Tabane teased the young man placing his head directly on top of her soft plump breast lightly brushing a hand through his black locks of hair. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she curled a particular thick strand of his hair. Ichika had grown out his hair past mid shoulders over the years spent with Tabane.

_'You've grown so much these last few years.'_ She had spent over three years with him, so she had come to understand his retrospective moments of thought like this. The way his brows sagged like an old man, his lips pursed into a contemplative frown, and how he squeezed his hands when perplexed about certain things. She was a witness to all of his little expressions and so much more during their time together.

In response to the question Ichika shook his head with a small sigh against her safe inviting chest. He wasn't embarrassed with his head on her breast, actually taking comfort again in laying there. Ichika had long grown up after what he experienced at IS academy and against the terrorist organization Phantom Task. He faced so much trouble because of them ultimately having to fight and kill his younger sister Madoka. Coupled with the fact his childhood Houki lost her life in the fight against PT.

At the loss of Houki, Tabane and Ichika both took the lost of her immensely with Ichika blaming himself entirely, because he couldn't protect her. Tabane for over the course of two years straight was depressed, she stopped working in her lab mainly staying in her room to sulk at her own inventions that caused her own ruin.

On one particular rainy night Tabane and Ichika sought comfort in the other. After all who else better understood their pain then each other. At that first act of comfort it slowly brought them out of their depression. Up until Ichika's 20th birthday they kept seeking such active comfort for over two years straight. Once Ichika turned 21, however their relationship of comfort transformed into something else entirely. It was no longer comfort they both sought, instead they built up a mutual beneficial relationship befitting the both of them.

"No Tabane-chan I'm just wondering how everyone else is doing..."

Tabane could hear it in his voice the tiredness of it all the man had been through so much for his age. He should be happy in a college studying going through the motions of life, instead he was forced to live with her in a undisclosed location from society. When it all came down to it she was the one at fault for causing him such pain. "Kuu-chan! Come here for a minute, mama wants you to cheer papa up!" She called out the girl's name with a bright smile on her face.

"Coming mama!" Chloe's voice resounded throughout the room that Ichika resided in over an intercom. It only took fifteen seconds for Chloe to reach the room only wearing a white apron covered in flour. The nineteen year old girl stood at 5 feet even dusting off her hands of the flour. She had just finished making cookies for them for Valentine's day and was in the process of baking a cake.

Ichika glanced over at Chloe with a small smile on his face as she continued to wipe the flour off her hands. Her usual flowing silver hair was tied up in a ponytail familiar of the ways Houki had her hair fashioned when cooking. It was out of respect to her mother's deceased sister deciding she would keep her hair like this when ever she cooked.

Chloe's eyes were heterochromatic in color her left eye being black and the right eye being artificially golden. "Come here Chloe you still have flour on your face," he almost chuckled when she was about to rub her face with her flour covered hands.

Forgoing against rubbing her face, Chloe walked over to the bed to stand before Ichika, giving him a once over look glad that he wore a white t-shirt, instead of being shirtless. There were plenty of times she walked in where the man had slept shirtless after the nights he had with with her mother. Setting such thoughts aside she felt his coarse hands rub the remainder of flour off her face. His hands gaining that rough edge to them after all the fights he been in, yet it still amazed the super soldier that Ichika had such a gentle touch about him.

A small noticeable hue of pink pink could be seen on her cheeks leaning into the touch at his gentle action. It didn't help that her mother Tabane was watching so intensely with an eternal happy expression on her face.

"There we go all done," he removed his hands from her face this time chuckling slightly at the way, Chloe blinked a few times to regain her bearings not wanting it to end. It always did amuse Ichika to see that Chloe had such striking similarities to her younger sister Laura Bodewig. At least when it came to the way they had such adorable blushes.

"Thank you for the help p-papa..." Chloe bashfully mumbled with her head looking down at the bed not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her mother. She had difficulties calling Ichika papa not out of her disliking him or anything. Not even how close in age they were made it difficult. What made it so hard to call Ichika father or papa was the fact she never had a father. She being artificially created in a test tube for super soldiers all to be used for piloting IS that being her only purpose for living. That was the case until Tabane her savior and mother rescued her from that life and _completed_ her in simple words.

"It's alright Chloe-chan," Ichika's features softened as he lightly rubbed his hand atop her head in a gentle manner. He tried discouraging her initially not to call him father noticing how hard it was for her. That and how close in age they were, however while Chloe biologically was nineteen her mind was that of fourteen year old; due to the experiments done on her. Chloe still persisted on calling him father out of the want to make her mother happy.

"Aww Kuu-chan! Yay you called Ikkun~ papa! Now who's your mama?" Tabane playfully teased her daughter pulling the adorable girl into her arms. Chloe's blush reddened at being in her mother's arms laying her head atop her mother's chest. If there was any one word to describe Tabane it would be whimsical.

"Mama is mama... Tabane..." Chloe's face was so red it bested a watermelon by comparison, though Ichika nor Tabane could see her face at the moment. At that being uttered by Chloe, Tabane squealed in delight standing up on the bed and spun Chloe around in her arms.

Chloe screaming a tad bit in fear due to the sheer speed of the spin calling out Ichika's name for help. Ichika tried to help Chloe out of the situation by grabbing Tabane from behind in mid-spin, but that failed leading to the three of them crashing down on to the floor.

Ichika being on the bottom, Chloe being in the middle, and Tabane on top sandwiching Chloe between her and Ichika. Ichika catched Chloe in his arms mid fall so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Tabane!"

"Mama!"

Ichika and Chloe called out the name of Tabane who caused them to be in this uncomfortable position. All that got in response was the affectionate laughter of Tabane just having fun with the two of them. The smell of burning food alerted Ichika and Chloe, as the both of them squirmed out from under Tabane.

"Oh no the cake!" Chloe gasped dashing out of the room to try and save the cake she had worked so hard on. Ichika about to do the same and help Chloe, but Tabane had other plans for him stopping him in his tracks by grabbing his ankles. In doing so he fell comically head first to the floor, a resounding thud echoing throughout the room.

"Ikkun we are going out for Valentine's day!" Tabane announced all of a sudden her joyous smile never leaving her face, as she began to tickle Ichika on his feet. She knowing his secret weakness and would exploit it for her benefit. Then again Chifuyu had the same weakness too. Of course Chifuyu always hit her on the head when ever she did tickle her. Let it be known that the Orimura family were very ticklish on their feet.

"H-Haha w-wait s-stop tickling me Tabane-chan!" Ichika couldn't get the words out due to how hard he was laughing. When Tabane released his feet from her hold, he immediately stood up off the floor not going to give Tabane another chance to tickle him. "What do you mean we're going _OUT_ for Valentine's day?"

By the context of it alone she made it sound like they were going on a date. Not even the notion of them dating bothered him. The problem with saying that was the fact both Tabane and himself were wanted by the entire world! If they were to go out swarms of people would be on them in a instant. Where could they possibly go for a date?

"Tabane means what she means. We're going outside Ikkun needs sunlight! Otherwise he'll wilt away and become a limp noodle," she giggled on the floor playing with Ichika's toes reciting the little piggy song word for word. Her childishness on full display causing Ichika to smile glad she was her same old childish self.

"If you say so Tabane-chan now if you would release my toes, I should check up on Chloe."

"Muu! Ikkun, Kuu-chan can take care of it she's super awesome! Tabane made her _perfect_!"

"Regardless of her perfection Chloe's cooking skills still have room for improvement. Besides the faster I can help Chloe, we can go outside no?"

"Ikkun makes a compelling point... Okay you can go." Tabane stopped playing with his toes to stand up from the floor in one graceful movement. Her height being three inches shorter then the six foot tall Ichika. The man had also grown not just mentally, but physically too something Tabane secretly took pleasure in seeing.

"Good." Ichika nodded happy he could reason with the childish if not irksome Tabane at times. Rewarding the beautiful creator of IS with a quick chaste kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Ichika left the room to go check up on Chloe not seeing the red blush coat Tabane's cheeks, though he did hear the way her mechanical bunny ears flopped rapidly in a sign of joy.

* * *

"The cake is ruined... all that hard work for nothing." Chloe sighed in disappointment looking at the burnt pieces of coconut cake on the kitchen counter. She tried salvaging what she could of her coconut cake, but the only piece she could get out was a burnt yellow umbrella. It was going to be a good cake too.

"I wouldn't say that Chloe-chan how about we bake one together this time?" Ichika offered standing beside Chloe, also looking down at the cake. He dipped a finger into the part of the cake that didn't look very burnt, and brought it up to his mouth tasting the pastry. At that offer Chloe looked up to Ichika as he tasted the pastry and swallowed it without any signs of trouble.

She continued to stare at him for a full minute for any indication of a grimace or disproval. The first time she made a cake and presented it to him two years ago, he made so many awkward faces but still ate the cake regardless. After that day Chloe swore to herself she would make a cake that would wow his socks off!

Ichika noticing the stare smiled widely down at Chloe. "It tastes better then your first cake Chloe-chan you really have improved," he complimented taking another bite out of the cake where it wasn't burnt. He could taste the delicious coconut inside a treat of his own possibly, and a hint of strawberry too, perhaps to appease Tabane's love of strawberries.

Chloe nodded to the compliment that being what she wanted to improve on her culinary skills. It did make her happy to see that he enjoyed it. Still she would have liked for her cake to not have been burnt in the first place.

'_Chloe-chan made this cake for Tabane and I in mind_.' Ichika realized after sampling portions of the cake that wasn't burnt. He assumed that the cake was only made out of the festivity of Valentine's day itself.

"Papa shall we commence with making of the second cake?" Chloe asked for confirmation when Ichika fully stopped tasting her ruined cake. She already had other ingredients out for the second cake this time it wouldn't be a failure. Clenching her fist in resolution of that, she saw Ichika go through the refrigerator seeming to look for something.

What else could they need for the cake?

"Here it is," Ichika pulled out from the fridge a plastic container of blueberries about half of them left. Turning towards Chloe he spotted the noticeable shade of pink on her cheeks. "Chloe-chan you've been eating the blueberries haven't you?" He shook the container in her general direction, Chloe not going to say anything on the matter. It being rather obvious she was the culprit.

Okay, so she happened to love blueberries it wasn't her fault. Could anyone blame her for loving the delicious berries of mother nature?

"We're adding this to the cake."

"B-But why? The cake is for mama and you... Valentine's day is about lover's correct?"

"Yes Valentine's day is about lovers, but it is also for the people you love in your life."

At that being stated by Ichika, Chloe tried to decipher the hidden meaning in those words. For the next two hours, while the two baked the cake together Chloe still couldn't make heads or tails of his earlier statement. Occasionally in between breaks Chloe and Ichika ate a cookie now and again mildly chatting about new recipes for cakes. Both deciding it would be something they do together baking cakes that is.

When the new cake was finished Ichika pulled it out of the oven the delectable aroma overcoming his senses all at once. The sweet smell of blueberries and coconuts together did not overpower the other. What topped it all off were the small strawberries on top in a heart. It being symbolic between the two of them.

"Mmm... Something smells super yummy! Cake, cake, cake!" Tabane smiled in delight hopping towards the kitchen her bunny ears twitching in happiness. Fresh out of the shower in her typical blue Alice maid dress that only looked best on her. That and the fact no one other then Tabane would wear such a dress.

"Yes it is cake and we should all eat it together." Ichika spoke up knowing Chloe would say otherwise of herself not joining in. After having spent so much time with the girl he knew how she would react. It happening in the past where Chloe would exclude herself from eating lunch with them thinking her presence was a bother.

"B-But!" Chloe tried to exclude herself anyway. Valentine's day was between two people at least that was the information she read up about. Where as her younger sister Laura got information from her commander Clerisa. Chloe got most if not all of her information from books. With that information in mind it did not require her to be there with them.

"Yes, yes, yes we all eat together. No butts Kuu-chan! Haha butts." Tabane chimed mixing in a laugh grabbing Chloe by her cheeks and pinched them ever so slightly. Immature joke aside Tabane wanted Chloe around to eat as well. It wouldn't be as fun without her favorite daughter around.

"Fine mama..." Chloe sighed in resignation not going to argue with her mother. If her mother wanted her to join in then she would obediently listen. With that out of the way the three of them set at a table commencing with eating the cake. Tabane chowing down on the cake in glee, Ichika and Chloe both happy for the woman who made them smile in their own way.

Chloe while eating the cake finally figured out the reason behind Ichika's earlier statement about love. Munching on the blueberries mixed with coconut and strawberries a wide smile plastered her cheeks. She momentarily stopped eating her slice of cake to say "Papa I finally understand what you meant." The utter elation could be heard in her voice at tasting the _love_ in the cake and the feelings behind it. This was the love of a parent to their child.

Ichika nodded his head at Chloe getting his earlier meaning, a small smile forming on his face afterwards. He knew she would understand the girl was his daughter after all. At that thought of Chloe as his daughter, his eyes moved back and forth between Tabane and Chloe as they ate the cake like a family. A warmth starting to seize his heart that made him think if this was how his parents were with him and Chifuyu?

After the three of them finished off the cake, Ichika went off to freshen up going to leave with Tabane on the date. Well he assumed it was one in any case, it didn't take him long to get ready about forty minutes at best dressing himself in a suave tuxedo for the occasion. When that was done Ichika gazed down at his right hand beneath the sleeve of his tuxedo his IS in its closed state. It had been over three years, since he last wore it forgoing the use of the IS after hiding with Tabane.

"Ready to go Ichika?" Tabane asked the question outside his open door looking on inside his room. In all truth she had been peeking in on him as he changed into his tux, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "You look very handsome Ichika cleans up good," the tone in her voice sounding sensual with a hint of playfulness to it.

Ichika turned his head in the direction of Tabane his eyes widening to saucer like proportions. He rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was not an illusion. Tabane the creator of IS stood outside his door in a brilliant rhinestone elegant violet close-fitting dress, that did more then just accent her purple eyes and curves. It brought out the allure of her legs showing the beauty Tabane hid. He swore to himself internally that Tabane did this on purpose knowing his love of a woman's legs.

Tabane rose one of her slender legs upwards from the dress placing her knee against the frame of the door for Ichika to get a better look at. Was she teasing him? Damn straight she was there was so little times she got a chance to tease Ichika sexually speaking. "Ichika likes what he sees?" the question didn't need an answer she could see it clear on his face. The way his eyes were rapt in full attention on her tight calf muscle. She let his eyes roam over her impressive leg for a moment longer before lowering her leg to the floor.

With Tabane's leg show over, Ichika returned to his senses wiping away the slight amount of drool on his right cheek. She got him good and with that done Tabane went into his room and held him by his right arm. This time she would not make laugh at his expense.

"Close your eyes Ichika." She told him as he closed his eyes upon doing so hearing the childish laughter of Tabane. That laughter from Tabane was never a good sign it usually meant something chaotic would occur, or extremely painful.

That being the case, as a sudden queasiness took ahold of Ichika's stomach like being spun around in a carnival teacup way to fast. He didn't know what Tabane did, but he did not want to experience it again. When he felt solid ground beneath him again, Ichika collapsed on to the warm stones beneath him dry heaving on the spot, simultaneously massaging his hands over his stomach to soothe the unease. He needed a minute or possibly ten for everything in his body to function properly again.

"Okay you can open your eyes Ikkun!" Tabane clapped her hands together at what she saw before them. She was used to teleporting this being much faster than taking the Tabane carrot express. It also minimized the surrounding damage of the area unlike her purple carrot falling from the sky. She turned excitedly to face Ichika now noticing his pained expression quivering on the ground. "Sorry Ikkun, Tabane should have warned you about the nausea of teleporting. Here! Chew on this."

Pulling out from the cleavage of her dress a blue chewable bunny vitamin with the letter T inscribed on it. She knelt down towards the prone Ichika about to feed him the vitamin, until he shook his head not wanting the vitamin. He was worried the vitamin might make him feel worse then he already was.

"Now Ikkun is being a baby. If you don't want the vitamin, Tabane has a suppository for you." A soft giggle escaping her lips fishing out of her cleveage, a red suppository with the letter A on it. The red suppository being much larger in comparison to the vitamin. Ichika shook his head objecting to the suppository hating those especially. "Pick one Ikkun!" Her voice changing from childishness to mild annoyance reflecting that of her deceased sister.

Either or would do the task just fine.

Why was he being so difficult?

"F-Fine I'll take the vitamin." Ichika muttered the unease in his stomach not settling down at all no matter how much he rubbed his stomach. Besides it was a vitamin how bad could it possibly taste?

Tabane inserted the vitamin into his mouth glad he made a choice between the two. Counting down to five in her head she watched Ichika's cheeks pucker up hard together at the extremely sour taste of the vitamin. At seeing this occur Tabane couldn't help but full blown laugh getting a riot out of his sour face. She should have warned him about the extremely sour taste of the vitamin, but his expression was utterly priceless.

If there was one thing Ichika hated along with suppositories it was the horrible taste of anything sour related. He remembered one time as a kid when Tabane came over to the house to babysit on days when Chifuyu had to stay after school, she set him on her lap making him eat sour candy. At that time he was only five, but he always remembered the vile sour substance and from that point on avoided it like the plague.

"Tabane-chan you know I hate sour stuff." Ichika grumbled on the ground as his stomach began to settle thankfully. Whatever was in that vitamin besides the overpowering sour made him feel better. Standing back up on his feet he dusted himself off taking a gander of the sights around them. Large bamboo trees could be seen all around them, and a familiar long staircase not that far away from them.

The question most on his mind was why did she bring him here of all places?

"Come on Ikkun if we don't hurry we'll be stuck out here all day." Tabane latched on to his right arm again dragging him towards the cobble staircase. She had her reasons for bringing him **_here_** of all places. This was where it all began for the genius Tabane, and Ichika was apart of it too.

As the two of them walked up the staircase chatting every now and again, Tabane hugged Ichika's arm tighter against her chest. She did not outwardly show her hesitation, hiding behind a happy smile like usual throwing in a childish laugh here and there. The closer they made it to the top the more her nervous started to outwardly show.

Ichika whilst in the middle of climbing up the seemingly never ending staircase with Tabane held one of her hands. He felt her gentle hand tremble in their handhold, Tabane was hesitant and he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. They were headed towards the place where Houki was buried. He felt the urge to ask why Tabane brought them here, but something in the pit of his stomach told him to keep quiet.

About two hours later their never ending ascent of the staircase did not seem to end at all Ichika looking worse for wear. He was sweating profusely haggardly breathing and in desperate need of a bath. The day Tabane decides to go outside had to be on one of the hottest days possible. Just his luck.

"Tabane how come... Your not sweating nor look winded?" Ichika sucked on his dry chapped bottom lip really wishing he had a water bottle in his hands about now. Anything would do to quench his thirst, his eyes for a second trailed downwards to Tabane's cleavage. Was it possible she had a water bottle hidden inside that heavenly valley?

"Tabane doesn't want to sweat, so she doesn't sweat," she cheekily answered like it solved everything, as they continued walking up the staircase almost at the top. She noticing the way his eyes kept lingering on her breast. A sly smile spread across her cheeks thinking of ways to possibly play with him.

"Really? That's not much of an explanation Tabane-chan."

"Mmm... Ichika if you want to find out in other ways, I won't stop you," there it was again Tabane's voice had that sensual allure to it.

Ichika was very tempted to call her bluff here and there, however luckily or not depends on perspective in front of them was the large shrine of the Shinonono clan in all its glory, which so happened to have a hot spring. At the sight of the shrine Ichika sighed in relief already imagining the hot waters relaxing his entire body, and fresh water.

Tabane released her hand from Ichika's intaking a refreshing breath of the crisp air. It had been so many years, since she last came her roughly sixteen years to be exact. She hadn't even come to Houki's funeral in person, she watched the procession through a feed inside of Ichika's IS. The reason why she did not go in person was that her family ousted her from the clan on her 13th birthday; the same day she introduced IS into the world. That wasn't the entire reason honestly Tabane could not face the corpse of her sister in person neither face her sin.

"I'm home..." For some reason that sentence held little meaning to the woman. Maybe it was due to the way her family threw her out on to the street like trash. Nevertheless she was here for one reason only to make amends with her deceased sister.

"How dare you return here Tabane! You disgraced the very name of Shinonono!" A loud yell of utter rage rang from inside the shrine sounding like a woman's voice in origin. A woman indeed it was being Tabane's mother charging out of the shrine with kendo stick in hand; going to teach her good for nothing daughter a lesson.

Her mother reflecting the very ideals of the Shinonono name of honor and discipline. She despised what her daughter brought forth to the world and the shame she committed on to the family name.

The genius inventor of IS stood still as her mother veered towards her. Not out of fear Tabane did not fear her whatsoever. When her mother was within range of attacking her with the kendo stick, Tabane pushed Ichika aside with one hand not wanting him to step in. This was a mother and daughter only concern. The heavy bamboo sword struck home on Tabane's forehead dead center, her mother putting all her strength behind the swing.

For a full minute silence drifted around the entire area leaves blowing in the gentle breeze of the hot day. Ichika balled his right hand into a fist almost deploying Yukihira out of anger. To just stand there and watch his Tabane take that hit infuriated him, but it was not his place to intervene.

"Aww mama you got weaker, while Tabane has been away," Tabane eerily giggled blood dripping down her forehead, as she wrapped her hand around the shaft of the stick. Easily pushing it and her mother's hand away only taking the strike, because she felt like it. "**Mama is weak, very weak, like a bug. Squish, squish, squish,**" that only served to make her mother angrier, but she couldn't do anything about it as Tabane's grip tightened breaking the stick in half like a cheap toy.

The way Tabane sing-songed that in a voice perfectly reminiscent of Chifuyu sent a cold chill down Ichika's spine. He never knew Tabane had such a talent for mimicry scary as it was. It also made him wince in fear at the sight of Tabane crushing the kendo stick. If her grip was that strong... He shuddered being so grateful that he never truly pissed Tabane off.

After breaking the stick in half, Tabane wiped the rest of the blood off her face by tearing part of her dress off; exposing her left leg to the world. With that out of the way she went over to Ichika and grasped his right arm happily again. This time noticing the way Ichika's eyes kept sneaking glances at her left leg, she giggled a little at him doing so.

Ichika had a one track mind when it came to legs blaming that on Tabane. She always came to his house when he was a kid wearing skirts. All he saw were legs, legs, and more legs from her and Chifuyu was no better. Not that Ichika was into his older sister in that kind of way or anything.

"Ichika-san why are you here today? Have you come to pay respects to Houki?" Tabane's mother asked disregarding her eldest daughter's existence for the time being. Ichika at the question came out of his stupor abruptly nodding his head to that. This time actually staring at the mother who in his eyes looked like a much older version of Houki, except way harsher by comparison.

"Yes, I would like to pay my respects Shinonono-san also, if it isn't a bother may we use the hot spring?" Ichika asked uncomfortably feeling his clothes cling to himself. Tabane squeezed his hand wishing he hadn't added the we part to his sentence, though it was kind of him to think of her.

"You may come in Ichika and use it to your leisure. Also, no need to be so formal Ichika-kun your like family besides Houki was always fond of you, and please call me Lily." She warmly smiled in the direction of Ichika the man always being welcome here. The mother adorned in a white loose fitting yukata that hid absolutely nothing from the eyes. Ichika being the unfortunate one to see all of the mother unhindered, and by no means was the forty-nine year old mother bad looking.

"Ichika! Very bad you should only look at me naked!" Tabane instantly covered his eyes with her hands effectively knocking the both of them to the ground. Their bodies rolling around on the hot rocks underneath them, though neither paid much concern to it.

"Bwah! Tabane I look at you naked all the time. I would never cheat on you." He countered quickly as Tabane continued to shield his eyes from sight. Oh sometimes Tabane was a little to much trouble for him.

"When do you look at me naked?" She softly asked a cute pout adorning her face sitting atop of him in a mounted position not bothered that her mother could hear their conversation. Her hands gripping his shoulders in what appeared to be the cowgirl position. A position Tabane rather enjoyed liking to be on top.

"W-Well when were in the shower together... Or in a bath... Last night in bed..." He awkwardly listed off the many times he had seen Tabane naked recently, which was all of yesterday. Unlike his ditzy love, Ichika was well aware of the Shinonono mother watching the two intensely.

Ichika momentarily felt guilt well in his stomach remembering what the Shinonono mother said about Houki. He almost went back into his self-deprecating state at his inability to protect her, but Tabane tightened her hold on his shoulders. His reddish eyes gazed upwards into the happy yet compassionate violet orbs of her's.

"Tabane loves Ikkun very much~" she cutely stated pecking his lips in a sweet kiss, Ichika reciprocating the kiss without a moments delay, despite the pain in his back because of the hot rocks piercing him. The kiss ending relatively soon as they got up from the hot stones beneath them.

"I love you too Tabane-chan," Ichika smiled gazing into her violet irises meaning those words to the woman who helped him out of his own sadness.

Lily averted her eyes from the scene between the two, she could feel the deep trust and dare she say _love_ between them. When Ichika and Tabane no longer maintained eye contact the mother bore her sharp sapphire eyes on to the eternal thorn of destruction in her life. "SHE on the other hand is not allowed to set foot inside the shrine." The mother made it crystal clear on what the rule here was. Not going to bend or change the rule in the slightest.

"One who dishonors the clan is unwelcome. Especially from all the trouble she's caused my husband to commit suicide, introduced a new power into the world unbalancing everything, dyed her own hair into that atrocious color, AND allowed my daughter to die." She verbally assaulted her eldest daughter not holding the venom back in her words.

To bad for the mother, Tabane paid little attention on listening, instead zoning most of it out thinking of what she needed to finalize her amends with Houki. Besides no matter how ill her mother spoke of her. The purple haired woman of happiness internally knew she deserved those words. '_Hmm... Now all I need are fans everything else is planned out_.' Coming out of her thoughts mere minutes later Tabane discovered that her mother and Ichika had left to go inside of the shrine.

"Hmm... Time to get started then," Tabane not discouraged in the slightest at their departure about to take her leave to do her own thing. Besides one way or another she was bound to see Ichika again before the end of the day. "Oh and Kuu-chan keep a watch out for your papa." She giggled turning around seemingly to talk to herself, but slowly like a distorted image coming into focus Chloe appeared with a frown on her face.

Tabane knew her daughter had been following them ever since they left home. Deducing that Chloe had cast an illusion over Ichika, so she would not be seen in his eyes. It being fruitless to cast it over Tabane herself, because she could _see_ past the illusion. "Kuu-chan you got better at illusions if my own mother couldn't sense you." It being a compliment to the growth of her daughter's abilities.

The silver haired super soldier stood in a white summer dress befitting of the hot day, the intense frown visibly getting worse very confused and upset. She had been found out so easily, and at the harsh words she had to endure about her mother. "Mama how can you take all of that? Aren't you angry?" Chloe questioned her mother on the spot as she fidgeted in place to keep from tearing up.

Why did her mother verbally take all of that abuse and do nothing even when she earlier got hit? Chloe honestly did not understand and wanted an explanation. It made her heart hurt so much one solid tear sliding down her artificial golden eye.

"Kuu-chan... Chloe i'm not angry at all." Tabane embraced her daughter in a hug lightly rubbing a hand on her back as Chloe cried on to her dress. It was entirely strange to see Chloe cry unused to seeing that particular emotion in her daughter. "Mother needed to do that she has a lot bottled up inside of her. She probably still does..." Tabane understood the reasons why for her mother's hatred.

Her mother had lost so much in her life, and while it may be wrong in the eyes of society to blame it all down on her. Tabane accepted all of it by coming back to the Shinonono estate today after sixteen long years.

"Mother it's still not right!"

"Whether it's right or wrong Chloe-chan, I accept all of it. What kind of mother could I be to you if I did not own up to my own transgressions?" Tabane cared very much about her daughter Chloe sure she showed it in very childish ways some would say unbefitting that of a mother. Still it lingered over her head constantly that if she never faced her past, she could never be a true mother to Chloe.

"Mama... Did you do all of this for me?" Chloe timidly asked burying her face in the stomach of her mother's dress. She was skeptic that her mother did all of this for her. In her eyes Tabane rarely acted unless it really interested the whimsical woman.

At the question Tabane giggled softly patting her daughter on the head, and whispered three soft words into the wind. Chloe barely managed to hear those particular three words it was so soft not even her enhanced ears picked it up. When she deciphered those words her pale face broke out in the worse pink imaginable, tackling her mother to the ground in a tight hug.

* * *

About an hour later in the day Ichika sighed to himself his eyes gazing up to the setting sun finding it very hard to relax in the revitalizing hot spring for one main reason. Lily set not that far away from him humming to herself in relaxation. At the very least she had on a towel covering herself, but it was still uncomfortable for him.

"Lily-san if I may ask a question. How come you blame Tabane for destroying the Shinonono name? Yes she did create IS and I admit made the lives of men degrade in the process." Ichika asked not holding back his personal feelings on what Tabane did. Yet, despite all that he did care very much about the woman who changed the entire world for better and worse at the same time.

"Ichika, before I answer your question humor me this. The energy between you and Tabane is intricately woven like a massive blanket. Have you two had sex?" Lily sported a half smile at the man as he uncontrollably coughed on the spot, and sputtered there being no need to lie. A small measured chuckle came past her lips at his reaction. It had been awhile she last laughed like this.

"Mhm besides my sex life with Tabane. Could we get back to my earlier question." Ichika coughed into his hand strongly wanting to change the topic. Discussing his sex life about Tabane with her mother was not what he wanted. That and it would be incredibly awkward for him!

"Fine, fine, fine you haven't changed all that much from three years ago Ichika, still the sputtering child I knew back then. Although, I don't agree with your choice of loving Tabane. I'd much rather have seen you in Houki together," Lily whispered the last part of her sentence, which did not go unheard by Ichika. Nothing in her tone made it sound like she blamed Ichika for the loss of her daughter, still it did hurt Ichika to be reminded of that.

"I'm still sorry for what happened if I-"

"There was nothing you could do Ichika..." Lily interrupted him she did not want to hear the what ifs from the man. "However! That does not excuse what Tabane has done if she had never built those damn machines in the first place, none of this would have happened! Destroying the balance of nature causing the world to waste more resources on stupid toys." Her voice rose in volume causing the water to ripple violently from her voice alone. It being the honest truth on how she saw Tabane's _gift_ to the world.

"I do agree with you on some note of measure Lily-san." Ichika honestly replied not a fan of how women treated other men in particular with the newfound status of power they wielded over the years. Lily slightly surprised he felt that way maybe the man had changed more then she gave him credit for. "But, I must tell you from my experiences seeing how IS have shaped the world it isn't all terrible. Women now have more jobs in the world due to the rise of IS and have more courage to pursue their own dreams." He paused momentarily recalling how his friend Kanzashi had the courage to blossom out from her sister's shadow, and work on her own talents of programming.

"You can only say that because you yourself can pilot an IS. The only male in the world who can. Can you honestly say to me your life is better now thanks to those infernal machines?"

"I may be the only male in the world who can pilot one, but I am not the only male who sees how IS have changed the world. Is that change personally good? To be frank it hasn't benefited me. Women want claim of my body because of what I can do, the Alaska treaty almost fell apart forcing me to hide from the world, I lost a lot more than I gained." Ichika's tone sounding truly bitter about everything IS caused him. Being no fool to what IS brought to the world and the pain it inevitably brought him.

"See that's my point! You Ichika have been forced to endure all that pain because of what I bore into the world. If only she had never been bor-" the rest of what she tried to say died in the back of her throat, because Ichika partially summoned out Yukihira from his gauntlet pointing it straight at her face. The very heat of the sword could be felt almost touching her nose.

"Do not finish that sentence. Do you have any idea how much Tabane suffered because of what she created? Her inventions caused her to lose her sister! For over two years Tabane locked herself away in her room hopelessly depressed. Can you even comprehend how she must have felt!? In her eyes she killed her own sister!" Ichika shouted out of anger taking over the bitterness he felt earlier. He was not going to sit by and keep hearing Lily bad mouth his Tabane.

"I LOST my daughter and husband because of her! Compared to what Tabane has lost it is inconsequential to my feelings. In fact she deserves to suffer for all of what she has done to me and the entire clan!" Lily in turn shouted back at Ichika embodying the rage of the Shinonono clan as she stood up from the hot spring. Not even caring that her towel was not wrapped around her modesty. Things were getting very heated between the two of them, and it was not because of the hot water beneath them.

"It is obvious we are not going to see eye to eye on this," Ichika sighed not going to fight a pointless battle withdrawing Yukihira from Lily he made his way out of the hot spring. "Thank you for allowing me use of your hot spring Shinonono-san this will be the last time I do so." Ichika bowed his head out of measured respect, before leaving the hot spring going to grab a kimono and take his leave.

It didn't take him long to find a kimono in a room that felt like Tabane inhabited. The color of it being black decorated in orange butterflies.

Oh well beggars can't be choosers.

Putting on the kimono Ichika fastened it securely about to take his leave of the purple colored room. Not paying heed to much around the room in particular, that is until he saw a strange framed picture in the corner of the room on top of a dresser. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over towards the picture to get a closer look and what he saw surprised him.

The picture showed two strikingly similar sisters standing in front of a cherry blossom tree in a one arm hug side by side each other. The eldest looking sister he guessed around eleven years of age had a bright smile on her face; in a shrine maiden outfit holding up two fingers in the sign of a bunny. Her hair jet black the same as the younger sister beside her the only thing differentiating them besides the colors of their shrine outfits, and overall height was the color of their eyes. The eldest sister having violet colored eyes, while the younger sister had dark blue eyes.

'_So this is Tabane and Houki when they were younger. They really do look like happy sisters_.' Ichika briefly considered taking the picture, but after a moment of thought decided against it. He looked around the room noticing how everything else in the room was left entirely untouched. It would be wrong of him to disturb that balance of stillness in the room.

"Papa! Mama wants to see you." Chloe's voice broke the silence of the room causing Ichika to slightly jump up on his feet and clutch his chest tightly. The silver haired girl standing behind her father giggled only a little bit at surprising him. She had been watching him ever since he was in the hot springs arguing with Tabane's mother.

"Chloe! When did you, how did you, why are you here?" Ichika unleashed a barrage of questions at his daughter at once, his heart beating quickly out of surprise. He thought she was still at home.

"In that order papa?" Chloe asked wanting to know if that was alright, Ichika nodding if only to get a reasonable answer in terms of events. "Understood. When I got here it was shortly around the time you and mother started your ascent up the Shinonono staircase of Hell. I locked on to papa's IS signature and went into mother's lab to the teleporter. Once, I was transported near enough to you papa, I tailed you and mama up the staircase stealth-fully of course, and when you arrived at the shrine. I cast a half mile illusion over the area erasing my presence. That answers the when and how part of your questions father." She stopped to give her papa time to think on what she said.

It took three or so minutes for Ichika to fully take in the scope of what Chloe said, specifically about her using illusions. He remembered only a few times she actually used illusions outside of the house, and that was back in IS academy when she snuck in and tried to kill Laura. That was a very unpleasant experience for all involved including himself, since Chloe did have him at knife point on his bed.

Chloe began to lead Ichika out of the Shinonono shrine talking once more. "As for why I am here mama told me to retrieve you approximately one hour in ten minutes ago. In that timeframe, I snuck inside the shrine to find you. My search did not last long finding you in the hot springs talking with the matriarch of the Shinonono clan. After the argument ended, I tailed you again into mama's old room and waited for you to get finished dressing." She reported leaving nothing out causing Ichika to shake his head with a dismissive sigh.

"Chloe-chan why didn't you tell me you were in the room with me?"

"Mama said to get you when you were ready. I designated that papa needed clothes to be fully ready. After you finished dressing that is when I made myself known to papa. Is there an issue?" She inquired wanting to know if she had messed up in anyway hearing another dejected sigh come from her papa.

"It's just like Laura again..." Ichika rubbed his temples to stave off the potential headache he was bound to have. Recalling the many times Laura snuck into his room to watch him change out of his clothes or sleep with him.

"How does my incomplete sister fare into this papa?"

"Nevermind Chloe-chan just take me to Tabane." With that said by Ichika the two continued on their way out of the Shinonono shrine. After exiting the shrine, Ichika glanced back at the impressive shrine for a second in the light of the evening sun. He took in one last sight of it before following behind Chloe their direction headed into the forest.

* * *

"Hai! Everything is up ooh Houki-chan you'll be so proud of this!" Tabane animatedly waved her arms about inside of a traditional white shrine maiden garment, as she talked to the gravestone where Houki was buried. This particular garment of choice wasn't exactly a favorite for the bunny woman, but it was necessary to commence amends. She had been talking to Houki's grave for the past two hours, while Houki did not say much it was still nice rattling on and on endlessly with her sister. "Guess what Houki-chan I-"

"Finally we're here! Chloe-chan you never told me it would take this long to get here." The exasperated voice of Ichika complained with good reason too he had to carry his daughter on his back the whole way here. Why was he carrying Chloe? She insisted on being carried, so the copious amounts of branches would not smack her in the face.

To add insult to injury sticks and twigs alike scratched down his arms and face, while having to manage maneuvering through the dark of the night. Fortunately Chloe thanks to her golden eye illuminated the way, like a flashlight helping him navigate through the forest.

"How is that my fault papa? If we could use our IS it would not haven taken long," Chloe retorted lightly pounding her fist atop his head. Ichika chuckled a tad at her beating fist on his head, Chloe giggling too enjoying the moment with her father. For a short minute the two just chuckled momentarily forgetting the reason why they were here in the first place.

"Kuu-chan! Ichika-kun good your here! Now we can begin the amends," Tabane ecstatically turned towards them with a clap of her hands making herself known. At the sound of Tabane's voice both Ichika and Chloe stared in the direction of Tabane wondering what she meant by that. Both only having a vague clue on what she meant by that, since this is Tabane they were dealing with it.

Snapping her fingers twice the graveyard slowly began to light up in a slow sea of orange flames. The spectacle of flames was quite the surprise, Ichika noticing that hundreds of candles were spread out around the graveyard. Strangely it made the graveyard enchanting, as Tabane pulled out from inside sleeves of her yukata; two decorated fans one fan showing the full moon, and the other showed an outline of the sun yet had no color to it.

"Ichika could you take off my ears?" Tabane closed her eyes awaiting for Ichika to remove her mechanical bunny ears. For her atonement to Houki she was going to take this very seriously all of it for her who she let down.

Ichika nodded removing Chloe from his back and went up to Tabane noticing in the light of the candles her silent tears. Without uttering a single word Ichika framed the sides of her cheeks, his thumbs slowly rubbing away the tears off her face before moving upwards through the silk locks of her violet hair towards her mechanical ears. It honestly pained him to see her with tears again vividly remembering how horrid her depression was. Casually he took off the mechanical ears and withdrew himself from Tabane to give her room for what she was about to do.

Tabane opened her eyes this time her violet irises brimmed with determination only women of the Shinonono clan possessed unfolding her fans outwards in one fluid motion. The sun fan directed downwards towards the ground, while raising the moon fan upwards toward the stars. Slowly twirling both fans in a pinwheel motion Tabane began circulating around Houki's grave, the lights of the candles shimmering off the sun fan.

When the sun fan overtook the light of the moon she tossed the moon fan skywards into the night sky. Wary of when it would land keeping herself focused she spun the sun kissed fan around in a circle. The candles seeming to follow Tabane's fan and dance in total synergy.

Ichika and Chloe watched in silence as Tabane continued to dance; her feet gliding along the ground of flames in the form of an exquisite art. Steadily she manuevered away from Houki's grave to circle around the other nearby graves of her deceased clan. Not one movement was wasted in Tabane's graceful dance putting all of her emotion into it.

"Mama can dance such grace." Chloe stated in pure astoundment her eyes focusing solely on her mother's composed face. Nothing fazed the creator of IS in her dance not even the flames that licked her yukata singeing the fabric. Chloe wanted to find the words to describe the elegance before her, but no words came to her. All Chloe could do was continue to watch in stunned silence.

Ichika agreed with Chloe on the matter he never knew, Tabane had such form it was like the whole world disappeared beneath her. He wondered if this was how Tabane acted in her lab. All he could say to this remarkable sight was magnificent.

'_Here it comes_.' Tabane glanced up into the starry sky pinpointing the location of the descending moon fan almost upon her. She calculated that it would take ten seconds for it to reach her. That's all the time she needed raising the glowing sun fan coated in fire, Tabane spun it around in her hand adding a pirouette into the mix. The flames embodied her entire being in a twister as she continued to spin the fan faster in her hand.

"Mama!" Chloe cried out her mother's name full of concern about to jump into the fray of the fire to save her mother. She materialized a portion of her IS, a silvery white gauntlet covering her entire left arm leveling the palm of her hand towards the flame going to suck in the flames.

"Tabane!" Ichika actually materialized his entire IS Byakushiki going to save Tabane from any fatal damage.

"STOP! Do not interrupt this Ichika nor you Chloe, I am alright trust me this is for Houki and to face my sin as a priestess of the clan." Tabane yelled over the roaring flames around her at hearing the activation of their IS. She would not allow them to disrupt the most important part of her dance. Tossing the fiery fan into the sky above it looked like a very minuscule version of the sun, also revealing her slightly burnt yukata to the world. For the most part Tabane was fine except for miniscle scorchmarks on her wrists.

It being made to be fire-resistant catching the moon fan in her left hand, a noticeable wince of pain showed on her face yet that did not impede her. Pivoting on her right foot with a wave of the moon fan in a wide arc, a gust of wind came from it extinguishing the candles. At the candles no longer illuminating the graveyard the only sources of light came from the moon above them, and the sun kissed fan headed towards her.

Ichika and Chloe waited with bated breath for Tabane to finish her dance. It was positively nerve-wracking to see her continue going through this suicidal dance, but neither would interfere. If this was what Tabane wanted then they would respect her wishes.

"Gotcha!" Tabane declared after catching the sun fan in her right hand glad it was finally over succumbing to her knees from exhaustion. Her gaze locked on to Houki's grave, a soft smile forming on to her face. "It's finally over Houki you don't have to worry anymore."

"Tabane-"

"Mama you had me so worried!" Chloe cut Ichika off clinging on to her mother tightly out of fright fidgeting erratically. The frightened girl thought she had lost her mother barely keeping it together. Why was her mom so incomprehensible?

"It's ok Kuu-chan mama is safe and fine now let's go home I'll tell you the details there," Tabane brushed a hand through Chloe's hair in a motherly fashion. Ichika definitely wanted to hear the details on this. "Now close your eyes you two," she giggled hearing her two favorite people in the world sigh in unison. Ahh she loved her family very much.

* * *

In the middle of the night back inside of the underground base Ichika lived in with Tabane and Chloe. Tabane and Ichika held the other in each other's arms under the red blanket covering them. They had once again renewed their nightly act of coitus after Chloe fell asleep in her own room, since the two were quite vocal in their lovemaking.

"Tabane, I understand you being a shrine maiden that isn't a huge surprise. Your hair color originally being black that is surprising. But, what was the reason why you were banished from your home? I heard from your mother it was due to the creation of IS..." Ichika wanted to know that very much he could not accept the answer that her creating the IS was the reason.

"Aww Ikkun! No fair you realized there was a deeper meaning then what mama said," Tabane pouted for a small moment up into his eyes as she felt his hands rub across her belly underneath the blanket. Their bodies joined together in union beneath the sheets with her sitting on his lap quite comfortably she might add. Her smooth back pressed up against his toned sweaty chest. "Fine I will tell you. I got banished besides mother finding out about the IS I created. You see Houki-chan at the time being five years old was very curious and found out the location of my IS. She brought father and mother to it and my father got inside of the suit... Which led to his death, since at the time it wasn't calibrated to fully exclude the male chromosome. After that incident Houki blamed me for that entire accident and it led to my banishment."

"That's it?"

"Well... at that time I had no home, so i'm sure you remember me coming to your house a lot back then. Ikkun super cute back then by the way always sitting in my lap and eating my sour sweets with me." Tabane recalling the memories with fondness, a soft moan passing her lips at a very hard thrust from Ichika's length in her tight canal.

"They were not sweet Tabane-chan, I hated those sour snacks however you kept making me eat them." Ichika the total opposite on how Tabane felt about the past regarding such an incident with heavy disdain. A low guttural groan hissing from his lips at the suction of her velvety moist walls engulfing him.

"Mmm... Then is this Ichika's revenge?" Tabane kept herself from giving in to the pleasure going to keep their coherent conversation like this. If only to add to the excitement loving the way his slow thrust always made her moan. This would be the fourth time they made love tonight at this rate.

"N-Not revenge just retribution for all t-those painful times you put me through," Ichika retorted trying his hardest not to groan again keeping the pace of his slow rocking inside of her. His hands cupping on to her soft rear drawing a loud moan from Tabane. A smirk crossing his features going to get her back from all those years ago.

"W-Was... it really so bad I~Ichika?..." A long drawled out moan left Tabane's lips bucking her hips faster against his slow rocking shaft wanting more from him. She wasn't a fan of the slow buildup preferring to mesh their bodies in a sweaty embrace. At the new increase in rhythm for her effort Ichika continued to groan starting to pant at this point. She could feel his deteriorating resolve to keep it slow, a devious grin on her face tilting her head back to the side. "I~Ichika should give it up..." she stuck out her tongue in his direction playfully.

"I~I won't give up T-Tabane, I am very stubborn..." He brought his face towards her capturing her tongue between his lips sucking on the appendage savagely. Simultaneously drilling his manhood without restraint deeper into her at her pace now. He removed one of his hands from her rear to grab her left breast squeezing the sizable mound of flesh in his hand. Tabane at this new development screamed out his name in pleasure against Ichika's lips glad he gave in to her want.

They both knew they were reaching their end rather soon, since the other rounds before this one were much rougher in comparison. Breaking off their kiss abruptly both adults panted heavily needing air not wanting this to end.

"I~Ichika!" Tabane called out his name in warning of her eminent release the knot in her stomach ready to burst. Her hands gripping into the very sheets of the bed hard enough her knuckles turned a painful red.

"T-Tabane!" Ichika fared no better on the verge of his own release digging his fingers into the flesh of her breast. Eliciting another scream of pleasure from Tabane that being all it took as her wet walls constricted his length harder then a clamp on an arcade machine. Her fluids drenching his entire manhood what felt like a flood, Ichika returning such pleasure tenfold his seed mixing with her juices.

Tabane screaming out his name softly at his seed dousing the wildfire of her loins such welcome relief made her quiver. Ichika chuckling if only a little at making her quiver like this placing his head against her neck. His hot breath tickling the flushed skin on her neck not helping her cool down, but still appreciated.

"Mmm... Ik-kun at this rate you'll give our little girl less room inside." Tabane confessed to being pregnant in the heat of the movement. It surprised her a little that Ichika did not pull away or react in shock. Did he already know she was pregnant, but let her keep silent?

"How long have you been pregnant? And how do you know she'll be a girl?" Ichika questioned finding it odd that she seemed to know the gender of their child. The reason why he wasn't so surprised by it was the hint she told him in the early morning of Valentine's day about being a daddy.

"I've been pregnant for a month... Didn't know how to tell you I was pregnant... Aside from hinting at it just recently. As for knowing she'll be a girl because I just know." Tabane shyly answered her eyes lowered to the blanket she thought he would be angry.

"Hmm... Well I'll trust your words on this Tabane-chan." Ichika whispered against her ear his eyes drooping sleepily laying down on the bed with Tabane in his arms. All things considered this was a nice Valentine's day for him.

Tabane snuggled into his arms sleepy herself they could talk about this more in the morning. For now both fell asleep in the other's arm content with how their Valentine's day ended.

* * *

**Omake: Auntie Chifuyu meets the newest member of her family.**

On a quiet evening away from all the hustle and bustle of life, a thirty five year old Chifuyu comfortably set in a chair overlooking the sea in a black one piece bikini. This was her home away from home on the coast of a quiet resort where no paperwork could find her and no annoying teenagers to hassle her.

"This is the life." Chifuyu sighed to herself in content drinking from a cold glass of coconut sake. The only sounds of any significance was the seawater brushing along the coast, and some sort of whistling noise veering down towards her. She rose a brow at that whistling sound, which sounded vaguely familiar looking up into the sunny sky.

The descending object in question landed down on the beach in front of her sending large clumps of sand in every direction excluding herself, which was surprising since she was exactly only a stones throw away from the purple carrot. Chifuyu expected it to be Tabane inside of that carrot, however that was not the case as the carrot opened revealing a strange black haired girl no older then six years old with purple eyes.

"Auntie!" The girl exclaimed happily jumping out of the carrot landing on top of her auntie's stomach. Chifuyu gave no visible reaction to the girl watching her as she fished out a white envelope from her shorts. "Read it auntie super important!"

'_Let me be wrong... by the god let me be wrong_.' Chifuyu thought hoping her intuition was wrong. Reading the message in her hand Chifuyu truly wished she had not sent Ichika to be with Tabane. "He should have been a sperm donor instead," the contents of the envelope were in Tabane's handwriting know it from anywhere.

'**Dear Chi-chan! Ichika-kun and I are going out on our second honeymoon the girl before you is our daughter Nui Shinonono. Get it New and Nui? Any who take care of our Nui-chan until we get back in about two days. We would give her to Kuu-chan, but she says no every time. We love you Chi-chan oh and don't let Nui play with scissors or get yarn.'**

Sincerely yours Tabane Shinonono best friend forever!

"Alright Nui is it?" Chifuyu began to address the girl known as Nui who resembled more of Tabane, instead of Ichika. The only distinguishable trait she could see that her brother passed on to the girl was the nose.

"Auntie look what I found, I found scissors in your house!" Nui grinned from side to side spinning the purple scissors around her index finger. In doing that portions of Chifuyu's home began to crumble like a stack of playing cards. "Oops sorry auntie do you have another house?"

"PUT DOWN THE SCISSORS," Chifuyu glared at her niece so intensely that the purple scissors in nui's hand began to melt. The girl being unaffected by Chifyuyu's potent killing intent having got that from her mother snuggling the woman in her chair.

* * *

**This ends troublesome bunny one-shot between Tabane and Ichika. I do apologize for this one if it isn't good. This one kinda gave me trouble in all honesty. I had two different plots initially where it would deal with a extremely depressed Ichika and Tabane. Scrapped that it was going nowhere, so used this and expanded more on Tabane's past. Gave her a past because truthfully Tabane is still mysterious all things considered. **

**Now this actually troubles me to a degree for those who request one-shots. Initially these one-shots were only made to help me flesh out my own thoughts of an Infinite Stratos story for the most part I have down in solid plot. **

**These one-shots are developed to the character to give them a plot and a backstory not just a citrus lemon. Some are based on after stories others will be in the academy. **

**In best regards Happy Valentine's day to all.**


End file.
